The Weapon Master
by IncreasedHeartbeat
Summary: A girl, Yone, was born in the art of weapon mastery. At the age of 4 she invented her first weapon. Now her weapons bring death among the world, what happens when she is in Naruto's group? Find out. SasukexOc On HOLD DOWN


Ok! I really never haven't taken much thought into the Naruto show lately, but I do know how the people act. Sorta... SO PLEASE can you give me hints on what other characters are?

-----

Her name was Natsuyuki Yone. She had long hair down to her mid-back that was colored red. She had ice-blue eyes the color of fresh snow. Her figure was small and not to curvey. She was only the age of 13. She was sitting along the frozen river and admired how it still gave back a perfect reflection. Her pale skin, was velvet smooth and could shin even though the sun was not out. What she was doing now, was celebrating the success in passing to be a ninja. Even though sitting on the edge of a frozen river bank, snow flakes falling down beside her, wasn't the usual way to celebrate. It was for her.

Yone was a specialist in weapon mastary. She was 4 years old when she first made her Kunai Blaster. Her invention was highest among the hidden leaf village. She kept it to herself and waited till' she was 10 to actually use it. It was a normal rectangular box that covered up to her knuckles and just past the wrist. It had three diamond shaped holes at the tip where her fingers pointed at. She wore half gloves the color of black, and over that with armor bracers the color of an ice blue. When she first tried it she got 3rd degree burns from using gun powder into shooting the Kunai out at her target. She was smart enough to when she was 10 years old and placed armor on her arms. Yet she still has a disgusting burn up her left and right arm. No one has seen the Kunai Blaster in action since that day she burned herself. She was to afraid to use it again. (The Kunai Blaster is located on both hands) Connected to the Kunai is a very thin piece of metal string that goes through the hole at the back of the Kunai. When shooting out, the Kunai and the strings fly at it's target wrapping around and sticking the Kunai deep within the target's skin. The Kunai Blaster is so strong that no matter the apponent, she can swing her target around and around before letting them hit anywhere. Many have died when she tried it. Yet another reason to why she was afraid.

Now that she has passed and became a ninja, Iruka has signed a Mini-Challenge to whoever wants to fight. Him knowing that it's a Ninja Academy, everyone signed up; except Yone. Today was the day for the Mini-Challenge to begin. Yone didn't sign up, but wanted to watch. She was dressed in what she wears everyday, a black tube top with arm straps the color of ice-blue. She had a skirt that was forest green, and went down to her ankles and had a slit riding up all the way to the highest point of the thigh. Underneath were black stockings that had ice-blue and forest green snow-flakes. On her waist was a belt with many different pouches filled with Shurrikens and Throwing Stars. Some Throwing Star's she invented called, Sticky Stars. They explode poison on the target after she claps. She has a large strap of mini-barrels filled with gunpowder around her left shoulder and coming down under her right arm. For shoes she had sandals with a thong for the toe, and had wolf fur on the bottom of each sandals so that her movements were always silent. She wore her new headband around her lips and her hair.

"Hey, Yone." A voice she knew to well said cheerfully behind her. She softly stood and turned around to see Sensai Iruka. "Sensai." She quietly said behind the band. Iruka nodded and said, "You do know today is the test I put together correct?" "Correct." Yone's eyes were emotionless 24/7. Iruka turned around and said, "I hope you prepared yourself." And with that he walked away. Yone blinked and followed her Sensai into the Academy building. Everyone was talking except few and along with her. She took her seat in the corner, with no one and waited for Iruka to announce the Mini-Challenge first-round-up people. "Please, quiet down." Iruka finally spoke leaning onto his desk. Everyone has taken there seat and Yone had her chin laying in her palm quietly listening to her Sensai Iruka. "Is everyone ready for the Mini-Challenge?" Everyone screamed and hollared. They were so excited. Yone couldn't help but smile underneath her band. "Ok! Now I shall announce the rules. First rule, this is a time challenge. 15:00 minutes. Second, this is just a practice, so this wont count for anyone to go home." Everyone cheered. "You may use any thing you like..." Iruka looked at Yone in the corner of his eye. "Aslong as you do not destroy my classroom." Iruka said looking back towards the students. "Ok, first up." Iruka went to the bored and wrote down names from his clip-board.

"Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura gasped and Ino just shrugged. They both took the floor and Sakura was the first to say something, "Ino... I will fight my hardest." Ino grinned, "You better, I really don't care for challenges by you." Sakura narrowed her eyes and reached her hand for her Kunai pouch. As the same for Ino.

"Begin!" Iruka yelled while jumping out of the way. It was 10:45 before the battle ended and Sakura was on the ground panting. "Looks... like... I... win." Ino said panting also, but then collapsing the same. "It's a tie." Iruka yelled and Sakura nodded before standing and looking to see if Sasuke payed any attention. "Next up." Iruka returned to the bored and wrote, "Tie" underneath Sakura's and Ino's name. He wrote two more name's down and revealed. Yone's eyes widened along with another's.

0-0-0-0-0 Hoped you liked it.


End file.
